


what happens in vegas

by Onehellagaykid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst without a happy ending, F/F, drunk married in vegas with a pinch of bed sharing, kara loves cat more than cat loves kara, which leads to sad alien puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: if she wakes up and doesn’t want this tomorrow, then that’s fine with me, because I had tonight.or the one in which kara finds cat in vegas, gets drunk and proposes with a hairband.





	what happens in vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoLo_Renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLo_Renegade/gifts).



Her duvet being ripped off of her was what woke her up. Kara groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.

“Come on, sleeping beauty. We have a flight to catch.” Alex stood over her, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

“I could just meet you there. I can fly myself you know.” Kara pulled her head out from under the pillow and stared at her older sister.

“Yes, I know but part of the fun is the journey, and Lena booked us her private jet to use, and I am very excited. You know…I like Lena…a lot.” Kara groaned and threw a pillow at her sister. She was sick and tired of Alex trying to push them together. Yes, Lena was hot, there was no doubt about that, but truth be told Kara even though she considered her a close friend, she was still sceptical about her Luthor past.

“She’s hot, smart, rich and she’s got a private jet.”

“I know someone else who’s all of those things.” Kara mumbled under her breath and Alex gave her sister a funny look. Kara just smiled and got up and ready for the next few days.

Lena got them a car to the private airport, and Alex gave Kara a pointed look, and the alien just rolled her eyes as they pulled up onto the tarmac.

“Birthday girl!” Lena called out, running over to hug her friend. Kara got out the car and thanked the driver who had placed their bags down by her sister.

“Kara!” The blonde looked up and saw Winn, as he ran down the stairs of the plane, and practically jumped into her arms. She held in tight and gave him a squeeze.

“I’ve missed you.” She mumbled into his hoodie, he pulled away and smiled widely at her. Kara gave Lena a quick hug before making her way up into the plane.

Winn sat next to her the whole way as they shared earbuds and watched Star Wars together. Winn was truly one of her best friends and she had truly missed him when he left CATCO.

“Have you heard much from Cat?” He gently asked, knowing that it might strike a nerve.

“Not a word. Not even when I was nominated for a Pulitzer. I just…I fell as though she doesn’t care anymore, you know? Like I was her assistant for two years and we got close, then when she gave me a promotion we got even closer, I was going around her house for dinner for Rao’s sake! Now…and now she doesn’t even acknowledge me.” A sad look passed across her face, and Winn gently grabbed her hand.

“I’m sure she has her reasons for not reaching out. Miss Grant is…well for starters she’s Miss Grant.” Kara chuckled slightly and rested her head on her best friend’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re here Winn. I’ve missed you…a lot.” Winn smiled at Kara’s words and pressed play on his tablet.

They touched down only an hour later and were escorted to the hotel in a limousine.

“Lena, you really didn’t need to do this.” Alex thanked Lena as they sat in the limo.

“I wanted to. You and Kara have been so nice to me so I wanted to thank you and it’s your birthday so you deserve the best.” Lena smiled softly at the Older Danvers and before anyone could say anything else, the car pulled up outside one of the biggest hotels that Kara had seen.

“Miss Luthor, welcome back. Your rooms are all ready for you and your bags will be delivered shortly.” The man handed over a bunch of key cards to Lena before she strutted off to the elevators, the group tailing behind them. Kara was the last to step in, an as she did, she looked up and saw distinctive blonde curls walk towards the reception desk.

“You okay, Kara?”

“What? Oh yeah, I’m fine. I...just thought I saw something.”

Winn, who was standing behind her and also saw who she was looking leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

“Something, or someone?” Kara shrugged her shoulders and placed her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

_***** _

Lena had got them all high end rooms on the top floor, and of course she insisted that Alex and Kara have the best room. Kara sort of knew what to expect from booking all of Miss Grant’s hotel rooms over the 2 years that she worked for her, but the room they received is nothing like she expected. There were three bedrooms, a lounge with a 50” inch TV, a view overlooking the strip and a minibar, which Alex made a beeline too.

“Alex, this is all a little much. Have you talked to Lena about this?” Alex turned around with three mini bottles of whiskey and vodka. Kara just rolled her eyes and set off to find her room.

That night they all went out clubbing and drinking. Kara wasn’t really in the mood for dancing, not when she couldn’t get someone off her mind, but it was her sisters birthday and was determined to distract herself long enough to at least have a good time with her. She was buying her second beer when a very drunk Lena practically threw herself at Kara. She caught her just in time and was holding Lena up by the waist at a very overcrowded bar.

“Kara Danvers,” Her words were slurred as she held a tight grip on Kara’s biceps. “You are a complicated. I’m throwing all these signs at you, and you are shooting down every single one of them.” Kara guided the drunk Lena to a quieter area towards the back of the bar and as soon as they sat down, Lena tried to sit in her lap.

“Lena, please don’t. You’re one of my best friends, don’t make it awkward.” Lena rolled her eyes in such a way in reminded Kara of a certain CEO and she smiled a little. Lena noticed and sloppily placed her chin on her palm, missing a few times before getting it right.

“So…tell me Kara, what is on the girl of steel’s mind?”

Kara took a swig from her beer then rubbed the back of her neck before laying down all the cards. Lena listened intently, well as much as she could when she was inebriated, and smiled when Kara would tell a particularly funny anecdote about Cat.

“So, let me get this straight, she hasn’t contacted you in the 2 years she’s been away?”

“Well, she texted me about winning the Pulitzer, but no other than that she hasn’t reached out.”

The Luthor woman just rolled her eyes and retrieved her phone from her bag and tried (and failed) to put in her passcode, but her face lit up when she guessed correctly, Kara could only watch, confused about what was about to take place. Lena raised the phone to her ear and chatted to the other person.

“Cat, how’s retirement?” Lena sniped at the other woman on the line. Kara just violently shook her head and gave her friend wide eyes. Then one of Lena’s hands shot up, her index finger held high indicating that she held on a moment. Lena carried on the conversation for several moments then bid her goodbye.” Lena hung up the phone and took a large swig of Kara’s beer. “Urgh, why do you even drink that if it doesn’t affect you.”

“Hey look thank you for tonight, I need to get some air, I might fly around for a bit.” Kara hugged her friend and headed out the bar but she was stopped by something Lena said.

“What did you say?” Kara spun around to face her.

“I said go get her. Everyone gets a chance at happiness Kara, and now it’s your turn. You deserve it.” Lena winked at her friend then stumbled back to where the ‘Super Friends’ were hanging out.

Kara smiled to herself when she got outside, the busyness of Las Vegas was far greater than that of National City. Lena’s words played over and over in her head, she had truly missed Cat, and the singular text she received at congratulations was all that she heard. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was Winn, the text was a mass of jumbled letters but Kara understood.

_Wketer are u? nwver mine Lena jus tolf meee_

_Stay safe. I’ll text you when I get back. x_

Kara exited the message thread and was about to lock her phone, but instead clicked on Cat’s name. The thread only contained two messages, one from Cat and one from Kara as a reply, she never heard back after that.

_Congratulations on the prize, you deserve it._

_Thank you, Cat. I hope that wherever you are, you’re happy. I miss you_ is what she wanted to answer.

 _Thank you, Miss Grant. I hope you’re well._ Is what she really answered.

Kara had always felt a strong admiration to Cat. It started when she first arrived on earth, she was feeling overwhelmed and scared about all the new things she had encountered. For her birds were the scariest things, they didn’t have birds on Krypton. On one particularly bad day, everything was too bright and too loud.

**_*_ **

13-year-old Kara covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut tight, mumbling something in Kryptonian over and over. Eliza sat in front of her, gently holding her arms, trying to ground her. The television in the background was sprouting nonsense and Eliza called at Alex to turn it off but instead she changed the channel and after a few moments, Kara took her hands off her ears and her face changed from discomfort to curiosity. She opened her eyes and zoned in on the TV.

“What did you put on?” Eliza questioned her eldest daughter.

“I don’t know, oh wait its Cat Grant’s show. Her talk show.” Alex flopped down on the sofa and just watched Kara. Her whole body shifted from tense and scared to relaxed and comfortable.

That became a tradition for Kara, whenever anything got too much and too overpowered, she would put on an old episode of Cat’s show and immediately feel at ease. Cat was always a constant in Kara’s life, first when she came to earth and then when she became Supergirl, and of course Cat made and branded Supergirl. She wouldn’t be the hero she was today without Cat’s help.

The walk back to the hotel was quiet for Kara, even though the city was full of people, moving about and enjoying their evenings. Hands in her pockets she strolled down the strip, admiring the neon lights all around her, before coming to a slow stop outside the hotel. The doorman held open the door for her and she smiled at the smartly dressed man tipping his hat to her. She made a dash for the elevators, with a small hint of super speed, when the doors started closing and reached out to block the doors, a small scoff came from inside the shaft and a familiar heartbeat hit her ears.

“Miss Grant?” Kara questioned as she poked her head around the doors and saw the older woman look up from her phone, handbag on the crook of her elbow, signature Louboutin’s on her feet. Her mouth open slightly and her eyes wide, it was almost as if she was trying to remember who Kara was to her.

“Kara. Hi. What…what are you doing here?” The older woman put her phone away and moved over signalling her to get in. Kara smiled and gladly stepped inside next to her, pressing her floor button. 

“I’m here for my sister’s birthday, Lena literally paid for it all and of course my sister dragged me out here because she thinks I need a break.” Cat let out a small chuckle and Kara smiled up at her. “I’ve missed you Cat. I haven’t seen you in two years and seeing you now, makes me realise how much I actually missed you.”

“Oh Kara.” Cat reached out and squeezed Kara’s arm. They stayed like that a while, Cat’s hand curled around Kara’s bicep but the jumped apart when the elevator doors opened and a middle age business man carrying a briefcase and chattering into his phone, stepped in. Kara could feel the sideway eye glances coming from Cat and the way her heartbeat faster when their fingers brushed together. The man finally got out but Kara noticed that it was her floor, she stepped forward and smiled sadly at Cat.

“This is me.” The younger woman stepped out of the lift and turned just as the doors were about to close. Kara hesitated and slammed her hand in between them before they could shut causing a slight dent in the doors. “Shit. I…I was just wondering…do you want to come for a drink maybe?” The question took Cat by surprise, a sad smiled graced her lips and Kara panicked, “It’s fine you don’t have to.”

“I don’t want to complicate things.” The doors started to close and Kara smiled at her then turned and walked towards her room, discreetly swiping away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Her room was at the end of the corridor and as she pulled out her key card, someone placed a comforting arm on her elbow. Kara looked down at the perfectly manicured nails and followed it up to see Cat smiling up at her.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to complicate things.”

“Fuck complicated.” And with that final comment, she threw her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her down to meet their lips. Kara was slightly taken back by it, but once she realised who was kissing her, she happily obliged.

Kara lifted Cat up, arm around the backs of her thighs and a supportive hand on her back. The door swung open and Cat practically threw her bag down and flung off her shoes. With a burst of superspeed, Cat was on her back on Kara’s bed.

“Kara?” Cat looked up at the superhero who had taken a step back and seemed hesitant to continue

“I want you, all of it. All of you, but tonight…could we just perhaps make out, talk and have a drink. I have a whole minibar full of scotch and I bought some rum so we could- “

“Kara. Of course we can darling. We can do whatever you want us to do.” Kara grinned and leaned down to kiss the older woman.

This was certainly going to be a weekend to remember.

_***** _

The aldaran rum had hit Kara suddenly. She had only a few drinks and felt like she was floating, and had to check that she actually wasn’t. Cat however, was a similar level of drunk to that first night they went out for drinks, drunk but still coherent.

“Let’s go out for a drive.” Cat insisted downing the last of her scotch. Kara’s grew wide in concern.

“Cat, It’s late and we are way over the limit and like I can’t even fly like this.”

“Obviously, that’s why we call Daniel to pick us up and take us for a spin.” Cat shot off a text to someone Kara would only assume was Daniel and the next thing she knew she was being hauled off the sofa and through the door.

Cat held her hand in the lift and through the lobby and the whole of the car ride. Kara was ecstatic.

Daniel drove them down the main strip, with drunk Kara pointing out every brightly coloured thing she could see, but it was when they passed the oh so famous ‘Chapel of Love’ and that’s when a very good bad idea popped into Kara’s head.

“Let’s get married!” Kara called out, shoving her face up against the window like an excited puppy.

“Excuse me?” Cat was certainly surprise by the proposal.

“You heard me, let’s get married.”

“You don’t even have a ring.” With that, Kara pulled out her hairband, making her signature ponytail flop, and presented it to Cat.

“Cat, with this hairband will you accept my very impromptu proposal and get married in the Chapel of Love with Elvis, even though we’re both blind drunk and may regret this in the morning.” Kara smiled up at the older woman, who graciously accepted the hair band, wrapping it around her finger. Daniel stopped the car and Kara put her hair back up in a ponytail with a spare hairband she always carried. It would look very odd, if Supergirl was spotted entering the Chapel of Love. She flung open her door, running around the other side, to open it for her ‘fiancée’. Cat thanked her graciously and took Kara’s hand as they crossed the street towards the Chapel.

**_*_ **

Alex invited the gang to come up to her room to continue the party, even though they were already completely drunk, Alex wanted to play card games and eat pop tarts.

“Alex, where’s Kara. She’s not in her room.” James wandered back into the main sitting area, where the crew had been absorbed in a game of Cards Against Humanity and drinking whatever they could find.

“Lena, I thought you said she was coming back here.” Alex looked at the Luthor accusingly, who just threw her hands up in defense. Alex, tried calling her phone, which when straight to voicemail, that made her worry even more.

“Shit, right James. Google Supergirl, see what any news articles come up in the last 6 hours. Winn I need you-” Before Alex could finish rattling off orders the front door swung open and Kara practically fell through the door, laughing and carrying Cat. The couple didn’t even notice all the people staring at them.

It was only when Kara pushed Cat up against the wall and started kissing her neck did Cat even notice they had an audience. She thumped Kara on the back which caused her to jump back.

“Ow, What was that for.” Cat just stared at the group which caused Kara to turn around.

“Where the hell have you been?” a very suddenly sober drunk Alex called out..

“Is that a wedding ring!?” Winn called out in shock pointing down to Kara’s hand.

“Oh...yes.” Kara pulled away from _her wife_ and fully faced the group smiling obliviously. “Me and Cat got married at the Chapel of Love and met Elvis, well not the actual Elvis but don’t tell Alex because she’ll get angry at me.” Not really realising what she was spilling out of her mouth.

“You got married?! I leave you alone for 2 minutes and you go and get married?!”

“I think I should go Kara.” Cat said in Kara’s ear. Kara turned around and frowned.

“No, don’t go. I’ll come with you, we can go up to yours, and we can order room service and-“

“Kara, I think you need to have a talk with your sister.” Kara reached out towards Cat, she took her hand and gently squeezed. “I’ll text you my room number and when you’re done, come and find me.” She left the room and then Alex ripped into her.

“You got married Kara! You disappear and return three hours later, MARRIED! And to Cat Grant no less!”

“Look, I’m sorry, that I didn’t call but Lena knew where I was! I was heading back here then I bumped into to Cat and then we got drunk, very drunk and then you know the chapel thing happened. Just, let me have this okay. Let me go and cuddle with _my wife_ who has been into me for the past 4 years and if she wakes up and doesn’t want this tomorrow, then that’s fine with me, because I had tonight.” The tears filled her eyes as she turned back around and walked out the door leaving behind her friends.

_***** _

Kara stayed in Vegas for 3 more nights after her sister’s birthday weekend, and even though Lena insisted she pay for another hotel room for her, Kara declined her best friends offer when Cat offered up her room.

“There’s only one bed.”

“Yes…and?”

Kara just stared back and forth between Cat and the bed.

“I could just sleep on the floor, it’s fine." She shifted to lay a blanket on the soft carpetted floor but was stopped but a firm grip on Kara's hand. 

“Jesus Kara, we got married three days ago, we’re sharing the bed.”

She couldn’t share a bed with Cat! Well, yes, they had already kissed several times and well they’re married for rao’s sake but sharing the bed? Intimacy? That terrified her.

When the time came to actually sleep, Kara changed into her fluffy donut pyjamas and could only stare open mouthed when Cat walked into the bedroom wearing black silk pyjamas. She was rooted to the spot and only moved when Cat called ‘Chop Chop’ over her shoulder.

“Which side do you sleep on?” Cat asked her ex assistant, pointing to the Californian king that stood in front of them.

“Which side _do you not_ sleep on?”

“The left, chop chop.”

In a blur Kara was tucked up under the duvet, and watched Cat move about the room with such grace, before she joined her under the thick white duvet.

Cat wasn’t in bed when Kara woke up, the duvet was around her hips the sun was shining through the blinds directly onto Kara. Suddenly Cat appeared in the door frame holding a cup of coffee and a stack of papers.

“What are these?” Kara looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow to Cat.

“Marriage annulment papers.”

“What!?!”

“Well this marriage isn’t even legally binding and we were drunk so we don’t have to keep up the charade.” Cat waved her hand and sipped from her coffee.

Kara sat up and frowned as she looked over the papers.

“Cat…I…don’t want to split up.”

“What?”

“I mean, yes I may have been drunk but there was a part of me, deep down that wanted this to happen. I guess I’ve always wanted something to happen. Seeing you, here in Vegas, that just sparked something in me. Cat, I think I’ve always been in love with you. So please could we just-“

“Kara. This was a drunken mistake. Yes at the time I went along with it because I was drunk and lonely, but Kara I can’t get married again, especially not to my assistant and as the saying goes, 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'."

“Ex assistant.” Kara mumbled under her breath.

“Whatever you are to me, the press wouldn’t care, they would ridicule me about being married 4 times previously or the fact that you are at least 25 years younger than me, they wouldn’t care wouldn’t care that you’re a woman but my mother probably would, she didn’t speak to me for 3 months after I told I was bisexual.”

“So you’re saying you don’t want me.”

“I’m saying, that there are far better people out there for you than me.”

“I don’t want those better people, I want you. If I sign these, will there ever be a chance for us or was this whole weekend just ‘a drunken mistake’.

“Just…sign the papers, Kara. Please.” The older woman smiled at her sadly and turned and left the room. Kara was sat there with the papers in her lap, being forced to give up the one woman she ever loved.


End file.
